fictionalworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Character : Ichigo Gender : Male Age : 15 | 17 | 27 Verse : Bleach Tier : Powers and Abilities 1.Master Swordsman 2.Superhuman physical characteristics 3.Flight 4.Energy Absorption 5.Invisibility to people with no Spiritual Power Attack Potency : Building level (Defeated a Menos and Renji) | Town level+ with Shikai (At the end of his training with Urahara and attaining of Shikai, he was around Lieutenant level. Defeated Ikkaku and Renji) | City level (Defeated and severely injured Kenpachi Zaraki), Mountain level+ with Bankai (On par with Byakuya) | City level with Shikai, Mountain level+ with Bankai (Comparable to other Visored with Hollow Mask. Should still be comparable to Byakuya and should not be weaker than Hitsugaya), higher with Hollow Mask | At least Mountain level+(Overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and crushed his Lanza Del Relampago with one hand) | Country level (Stronger than a transcendent Aizen even while holding back), higher with Mugetsu | Mountain level+ with Completed Fullbring (Was able to cut off Tsukishima's arm and damage him with a kick), at least Mountain level+ with Fullbring Shikai and Bankai (Should be far stronger than his Completed Fullbring as he regained his Shinigami powers from almost all of the captains and his Fullbring powers fusing with his Shinigami powers) | Multi-Continental (stopped Yhwach in his tracks, Yhwach being the strongest Quincy should be stronger than Gerard, who can fight Kenpachi) | Multi-Continental (stronger than before, used Yhwach's power to achieve perfect balance between his powers) | Planet level (hurt Yhwach, him going Bankai forced Yhwach to use the Almighty instead of facing it head on, Yhwach deemed it fearsome) Speed : At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He dodged the explosions of Shrieker's bombs, also kept up with 20% Renji) | Hypersonic+(Comparable to Renji and Ikkaku) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed three Lieutenants simultaneously and can keep up with Byakuya), higher with Bankai (Blitz Byakuya multiple times) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Shikai and Bankai (Kept up with people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitz Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra multiple times) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe (Not only blitzed Aizen easily, but blitzed him across another area miles away from Karakura Town in seconds, while he and Aizen were in the city. Overwhelmed Aizen in their fight and blitzed him again, despite warning him that he was coming at him) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Tsukishima) with Completed Fullbring, at least Massively Hypersonic+ with Fullbring Shikai and Bankai | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe | ☀At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He dodged the explosions of Shrieker's bombs, also kept up with 20% Renji) | Hypersonic+(Comparable to Renji and Ikkaku) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed three Lieutenants simultaneously and can keep up with Byakuya), higher with Bankai (Blitz Byakuya multiple times) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Shikai and Bankai (Kept up with people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitz Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra multiple times) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe (Not only blitzed Aizen easily, but blitzed him across another area miles away from Karakura Town in seconds, while he and Aizen were in the city. Overwhelmed Aizen in their fight and blitzed him again, despite warning him that he was coming at him) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Tsukishima) with Completed Fullbring, at least Massively Hypersonic+ with Fullbring Shikai and Bankai | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe | Durability : Stamina : Range : Intelligence : Equipment : Weaknesses : Key :